Serpentine
Serpentine is a giant sea serpent breach kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Serpentine is a destructive and mindless monster who likes to destroy cities and fight other kaiju. In battle Serpentine uses hit-or-run tactics, AKA he's a wimp. He'll let his allies distract his enemies before striking when they don't expect it. Because of both his gender-neutral form and cowardly nature, some kaiju often confuse Serpentine as a girl, which infuriates he-er, I mean him. History H.O.W.L. Reborn: Hydrogeon In Denver, Colorado, a tsunami struck the city and covered it in 20 meters of water. As this happened, three breach kaiju appeared: Serpentine and his two allies, Scissure and Bugbuzz. As the three rampaged, Serpentine biting through buildings and eating civilians, two jaegers named Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard came to Denver to defend the Colorado capital from the breach kaiju. Swimming around Pearl Blizzard, Serpentine drew first blood when he suddenly lunged and bit into the Romanian jaeger. As Pearl Blizzard slashed at Serpentine with her chainswords, the sea serpent breach kaiju gracefully dodged around them and rammed into her once again. However, Serpentine screeched and backed off when the giant mech blasted him with her facial maser beam, leaving Bugbuzz to step in and slam her pincers into Pearl Blizzard from behind. As Pearl Blizzard blasted Bugbuzz with her facial maser beam, Serpentine stepped in once again, biting into the jaeger from the side. As the Romanian mech punched him, Serpentine turned and slapped Pearl Blizzard with his tail. Suddenly, Serpentine's skin was roasted by Pearl Blizzard's plasma grenade! Yelping, Serpentine turned tail and fled deeper into the flooded metropolis of Denver. The same routine repeated: Bugbuzz and Pearl Blizzard fought until Serpentine came in and backstabbed the jaeger like a coward, this time slapping a building onto her. As she sliced the building in half with her chainswords, Pearl Blizzard was rammed into by Serpentine, blasting him with her facial maser beam in response. Screaming out in pain, Serpentine used his hidden weapon and blasted Pearl Blizzard with blue eye lasers. A harpoon suddenly flew into the water, impaling Serpentine. Jumping down, the new contender, a cyborg shark humanoid with a fedora, punched Serpentine before pulling the harpoon out. However, the challenger wasn't done with Serpentine yet; picking up Serpentine, the cyborg shark blasted a whole in the kaiju with one of his plasma blasters before flinging him away, leaving Serpentine to weakly flee into the sea. After taking care of Bugbuzz and Scissure in 30 seconds or so, the new defender known as Hydrogeon introduced himself to the jaegers before jumping into the sea, following Serpentine through his blood trail in the water. Bigger Fish to Fry Hydrogeon chased after Serpentine, following his blood trail into the ocean. As he followed, Serpentine went deeper and deeper, unknowing that something was lurking: at the bottom of the seafloor, Crackin' stirred, being woken up by Serpentine swimming right past him. Crackin' was annoyed by this, but he knew he could catch Serpentine. He knew he could get revenge, and he would. At the same time, a gerbil known as Poseidon came out of his underwater cave. He was disturbed as well, but he had much greater power than Crackin', and meant to smite which ever evil force had interrupted his slumber. Hydrogeon, now right behind Serpentine, was suddenly struck by a giant tentacle. Turning, Hydrogeon saw Crackin' towering over him, ready to attack. Needless to say, Hydrogeon swam away, going in Serpentine's direction. As Crackin' followed, Hydrogeon eventually caught up to Serpentine, who was going slower because of the blood loss. Next, Crackin' caught up to the two as well, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning from Poseidon, who had swum up behind the giant monster while he wasn't looking. There was no where to run: the fight had been started. Crackin' started first by lashing out with his giant tentacles. Hydrogeon was the only one able to dodge: Serpentine was too injured, and Poseidon just didn't care. Hydrogeon responded by blasting Crackin' with tentacles while Poseidon struck with a thunderbolt and Serpentine used eye lasers: they didn't mean to all attack Crackin', they just did. In rage, Crackin' slammed his tentacles into Poseidon, slamming him into a wall. Hydrogeon turned to Serpentine, sending plasma bolts at him: although injured, he was able to dodge and hit Hydrogeon with eye lasers. Meanwhile, Crackin' sent a beam of heat at Poseidon that burnt his fur. Seething with fury, Poseidon scratched Crackin' with his lightning claws, hurting him a surprising amount. Poseidon sent a huge bolt of lightning into Crackin's eye, blinding him and making him flee once more. At the same time, Hydrogeon used his harpoon to stab Serpentine. As he screamed in pain and swam away as well, Poseidon and Hydrogeon looked at each other, having a standoff. Finally, both turned in opposite directions and left at the same time, ending the fight at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Abilities *'Eye Lasers' - Serpentine is able to fire blue lasers from each of his eyes. *''Swim Speed'' - Serpentine can breathe underwater. As well as this, Serpentine is very fast and graceful in water, able to dodge most attacks. *'Tsunami' - Serpentine can call tsunamis from the waters by cities, flooding them with enough water for him to swim gracefully in. Weaknesses *''Aquatic'' - Serpentine is made for water: therefore, when on land he becomes both slower and weaker in battle. Trivia *Serpentine is tied with Bugbuzz and Scissure for Jay's first breach kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Male Category:Predators